Nevada
|NAVA score=3.88 |NAVA rank=55th |FotW=us-nv }} The flag of the consists of a cobalt blue field with a silver star in the upper left hand corner, surrounded by the state name "Nevada." Above this is a golden-yellow scroll with the words "Battle Born," indicating that Nevada became a state during the . Below the star are two sprays of green (the state flower) with yellow flowers. The current flag had its origin in a design contest announced in 1926. The winning design, by Louis Shellback III, was subjected to some revision in the , where there was disagreement between the two houses over the placement of the word "Nevada" on the flag. A compromise was reached, and in 1929 Governor signed into law a bill adopting the new flag. In 1989, however, a legislative researcher discovered that the bill as sent to and signed by the Governor did not accurately reflect the 1929 legislative agreement. A law enacted in 1991 directed that the word "Nevada" appear below the star and above the sagebrush sprays, thus producing the current design. Historical flags File:Flag of Nevada (1905-1915).svg|Flag of Nevada (1905–1915) File:Flag of Nevada (1915-1929).png|Flag of Nevada (1915–1929) 1953my ver2.png|In 1953 a redesign was proposed that failed to pass through the legislative process. The first flag of Nevada was created by Governor John Sparks and Col. Harry Day in 1905. It was based strongly on Nevada's natural resources of gold and silver. The blue of the flag was based directly on the color of the flag of the United States. Proposals for a New Flag of Nevada Shown below are designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Nevada. Nevada Blue Flag.png|Nevada flag proposal 1 by "Zolntsien" Nevada Silver Flag.png|Nevada flag proposal 2 by "Zolntsien" NV Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|NV Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" NV Proposed Flag Everythingpossible.png|NV Flag Proposal "everythingpossible" NV Proposed Flag Lord Grattan.png|NV Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" NV Proposed Flag JackExpo.png|NV Proposed Flag "Jack Expo" NV Proposed Flag Karp.gif|NV Proposed Flag "Karp" NV Proposed Flag VoronX 1.png|NV Proposed Flag "VoronX" NV Proposed Flag lizard-socks.png|NV Proposed Flag "lizard-socks" NV Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|NV Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" NV Flag Proposal Alternateuniversedesigns.png.png|NV Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" NV Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|NV Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Nevada.png|NV Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog NV Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|NV Flag Proposal "BigRed618" NV Proposed Flag Ben Karnell.png|NV Proposed Flag "Ben Karnell" Nevada.png|Nevada State Flag Symplistic Proposal. The blue stripes represent cooler climates that surround the state and the red bar in the middle represents the desert. The bar also represents a bar of silver, taken from the state’s nickname, “the silver state.” By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Nevada State Flag Proposal Battle Born No. 14 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 27 FEB 2015 at 0751 HRS CST.jpg|Nevada State Flag Proposal Battle Born (concept) No. 14 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 27 FEB 2015 at 0751 HRS CST. Nevada State Flag Proposal No. 15 Battle Born concept Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 27 FEB 2015 at 0926 HRS CST.png|Nevada State Flag Proposal No. 15 Battle Born concept By: Stephen Richard Barlow 27 FEB 2015 at 0926 HRS CST. File:US-NV flag proposal Hans 1.png| 28Nevada5theye.png|NV flag proposal by 5thEye Flag_of_Nevada_(TheMaster001).svg|Nevada Flag Proposal by TheMaster001 File:US-NV flag proposal TheMaster001 (modified).png| NV Proposed Flag jabask.png|NV Flag Proposal "jabask" File:US-NV flag proposal Tim Ritz (textless).png|Nevada flag proposal by Tim Ritz. Textless version. Nevada best.png|Silver and Gold as touching stars describe the shape of the state in ultra marine. Design Rotten Ali. Nevada Sierra.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) Nevada New Flag.png|NV Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" NV_PNG.png|My version of a design by Hans. Blue and silver are the official colors of the “Silver State.” The state’s territory was originally named Sierra Nevada or “Snow Capped Mountains” by the Spanish, hence the white-capped mountain. The star represents the state itself and is positioned in the canton similar to the current flag. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Nevada.svg|Proposal for a flag for Nevada, reusing key elements from the old flag, and tweaking the colors for better contrast. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Nevada 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Nevada, reusing the colors and the star from the old flag. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Nevada - Blue.png|Based upon an excellent design by "Lord Grattan". Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Category:Nevada Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History